


the last time - songfic

by inkandparchment



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandparchment/pseuds/inkandparchment
Summary: although luka's always had feelings for marinette, she never seems to feel the same way.700 word drabble/songfic
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 9





	the last time - songfic

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: all my gratitude to thomas astruc's miraculous ladybug and taylor swift and gary lightbody's song the last time for inspiring this fic - anything you recognize (characters, setting, dialogue, lyrics, etc) belongs to them! however, i ask that if you take inspiration from anything original in my fics, please don't copy or plagiarize them here or on other sites without my explicit knowledge and permission.

_ find myself at your door _

_ just like all those times before _

marinette hung her head as she realized that she had made her way back to his apartment. again. no matter how much she tried to let go, her thoughts kept returning to him. the blue haired and eyed boy with the most unforgettable smile and song in his heart. he'd healed her so many times before, but she was hesitant to ask for his help once more.

_ i'm not sure how i got there _

_ all roads they lead me here _

she'd been so stupidly infatuated with the blonde model in her class that she hadn't seen what had been right in front of her. her best friend, who she'd left broken hearted too many times, too busy nursing her own after multiple rejections from adrien. yet, he was always there to comfort her afterwards and pick up the pieces that were left over. why had she been so blind? was she too late? had she missed her chance? she didn't even know how to begin. how could she be so bold as to ask forgiveness when all she'd done was hurt him time and time again? but she couldn't help coming to him one last time. sue her, but luka had forever been her anchor and she was utterly lost without him. 

_ i imagine you are home _

_ in your room, all alone _

_ and you open your eyes into mine _

_ and everything feels better _

luka was meditating. after talking to his therapist, he'd realized that he couldn't continue chasing marinette forever, and as much as he'd wished for her to have a change of heart, it was time to move on. so a few days, he'd finally cut contact with her. he'd thought that the only way to let go of her would be to quit her cold turkey, but he knew that deep down he couldn't stand the emptiness of his life without the most brave and joyful person in his life. he breathed, turned on the lights, and opened the door.

_ and right before your eyes _

_ i'm breaking _

_ no past, no reasons why _

_ just you and me _

luka and marinette stood in the doorway looking at each other, pain mirrored in each others' eyes. they fell into each others arms. it had been just a few days since they'd contacted each other, and it had been like hell for both of them. tears in their eyes, they held each other tightly, eyes closed. they met once while mari was hanging out with juleka, back when they were both still children and had quickly taken to each other. without warning, they became each other's confidante and helped each other when they felt alone and overwhelmed by the multiple responsibilities they had to manage. as the only child of the most famous bakers in paris, marinette often felt the pressure of taking over their bakery although her parents seldom voiced the opinion. however, with a passion for design, she often doubted her path in life, coming to luka for advice and validation. while luka was more sure about how to pursue his dreams, he often bore the undue burden of taking care of his mother and sister, always having to appear strong to them, scared of letting them down. they'd only grown closer over the years, often being mistaken for a couple. however, while luka had never been immune to the charms of the clumsy girl, she'd never seemed to see him the same way, instead only ever having eyes for another. 

as their eyes met, nothing else mattered. it was just the two of them against the world, as always. 

_ this is the last time i'm asking you this _

_ put my name at the top of your list _

_ this is the last time i'm asking you why _

_ you break my heart in the blink of an eye _

marinette wasn't that oblivious, and luka had no problems with communicating to her that he'd seen her in a romantic light. why couldn't she have ever seen him the same way? he knew he should have never have opened the door, but since she was the one to knock, he figured it couldn't hurt to give them just one more chance.

"mari? could you be willing to give us a chance?" he pleaded for _the last time_ , his voice breaking.


End file.
